


A Really, Really Good Idea...Or a Really, Really Bad One

by Dokuhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Crack, Food, Gen, Vomiting mentioned, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: For the #SASO2017 prompt: Bokuto and Yukie have a food YouTube channel together.





	A Really, Really Good Idea...Or a Really, Really Bad One

Koutarou could already feel regret settling deep into his bones as he turned the camera on. Yukie was only halfway towards filling up their bowls, massive ones that he could probably fit his whole head inside if he tried, and there were already through four cartons of ice cream.   
  
“It’s going to melt before we even get started,” he mentioned, dreading the soupy texture.   
  
“It’s not that hot out, but turn on the AC if you’re so worried.”   
  
Neither one of them was really exactly sure how it had gotten up to  _that point_. When they had started their channel the year back, the intention had actually been to go to restaurants throughout the town and give honest-to-god reviews so people would know what was worth visiting. They had hoped it would gain enough traction that maybe they could visit the rest of the prefecture and then other parts of the country.   
  
But then there had been  _that one_  ramen shop. It had boasted its biggest item on the menu, claiming that no one could finish it in under half an hour without giving up or spewing everywhere. And Koutarou had felt a little offended by that, like he wasn’t up for some kind of challenge. The worst thing about Yukie, too, was that she didn’t hold him back - she got just as adamant that she could do it too.   
  
They had been wildly unprepared, with no background or training whatsoever. Yukie had had a coffee on the train ride over, Koutarou had at least remembered not to eat a huge lunch. It was a struggle and when they finally made it through (even though Yukie commented that she felt ready to pass out halfway through and Koutarou  _did_  vomit once they were a safe distance away) it felt like the biggest ego boost in the world. From there, their fates were sealed.   
  
As the channel’s focused shifted away from restaurants and more on their training, followed by eventual competitions their subscribers soared. They hit a few viral video complations and were contacted for collaborations more than once.  
  
But they always found the best person to work with, was each other.   
  
Yukie tossed the last carton of ice cream in the trash, “Ready?” she asked, sitting down.   
  
“Always.” He plopped down in the chair next to her and cleared his throat, getting his YouTube voice ready, “Two people. Eight cartons. Five minutes. Can we do it?”  
  
“Did you really have to pick strawberry,” Yukie fake whined, exaggerating her pout. She only disliked it a little, but people seemed to react better when they ate things they didn’t like, “It’s going to hold me back.”   
  
“Don’t give up, Yukie-chan!”   
  
“Okay! Let’s go.”   
  
“ _Itadakimasu!_ ”  
  
Luckily these things never took too long to shoot, so they were pretty low cost both monetarily and content wise. Yukie choked a little at the beginning. Koutarou lost track of what he was doing and hit his teeth, sending a shooting pain through his head at the very end. They managed to finish in time though.   
  
Yukie panted and got through their closing, Koutarou tried to join in but his head hurt too much.   
  
“You okay?” Yukie asked, back in her normal voice, and rubbed his back, “Flat of your tongue to the roof of your mouth.”   
  
He followed the instructions, sitting back up when the pain subsided. He looked at the mess and commented, “Next time we should compete against each other.” 


End file.
